User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 12
Help With construction of template Hello admin, i am trying to construct with a template to match my work Halo: Legacy but when i looked at the help editting page and constructing new pages that didn't help with making a template. So if there is a link to construct a template could send me one please? --Terran MJOLNIR 01:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re University Fair I'll be heading with my school on October 14th from 1 until 4, and I may go again on October 15th with some of my friends/fellow ROM Staff. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) WIKICODES Hello again about the wikicodes i might as well start some dabbing and playing around with but where can i get wikicodes that don't appear on google or any other search engine i use could you send me a link or something for wiki codes please thanks ADMIN--Terran MJOLNIR 01:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: All your bass... Roleplay I'd like to be in the role play my character would be Cody-B042 a headhunter p.s. if i messed this up sorry Spartan-D042 22:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Also coming to you Hello Sona, I've already asked Athena and still awaiting reply, but I just need the green light from the both of you so I can continue my fail-worthy article. Anyway, I've checked with AS on the ship thing. Well here is the conversation since I have no way of explaining it to you or Athena. I did eventually think about making an AAO Halcyon expansion article and maybe converting the ship into a completely different thing. What are your thoughts? (except taking the ship out of AAO) P.S. This is the exact same message I sent to Athena, just for the sake of waiting. RPs I just wanted if any RP's are open. Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 00:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) GrAmA Slanderous? Re: Derail NCF WILL NOT STOP ME! '' |time=UTC |text= I think that I have fixed the following pages that have a NCF template: *Citrus-012 *Ilso-E403 *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/O Series Changes: *Citrus' and Ilso's tags were lowered. *Their birth dates are fixed to be the right time for each. *Ilso has a Greek letter since he is a SPARTAN-III. *Citrus's rank is lowered, at least until there is a GOOD reason for his later rank. *O Series does not necessarily have to be Orange, the color is optional (due to strategic stuff that would make Orange a Bad Color for a SPARTAN).}} Story importing For my story in Halo:Legacy, i was planning to use the elements of the James Cameron's Avatar. But am i allowed to use elements from other universes? Such the Nav'ai from Avatar and the information of Pandora --Terran MJOLNIR 03:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sangheili Character Infobox/AAO You might want to fix that. It categorizes the pages as SPARTANs. Nevermind. Wiki Activity is lying to me for some reason. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 23:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Font I now love you. That is all. Temporary leave, yet again Image I got bored and decided to take an image (with the help of a friend) of Thel 'Vadam's sons in AAO. Did I get Autel's armor colors (and maybe weapons) right (he's center)? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 08:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, since you're using that image for Vadam Legacies, you should add text to it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Antediluvian Hello Sona. Since you have certain knowledge on AAO. Can you point out any enemies of the Interspecies Union between 2560s-2570s? I know there are The Fallen but I'm looking for a less developed faction, since I would like to flesh them out a bit in Antediluvian. Infobox request Sangheili Character Infobox/AAO Does AAO not have the stealth elite rank? If not, what would Zehr'tul 'Sum be if he was transferring from being a stealth elite to another rank? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I was referring to . They're not Ossoonas, are they? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I'll just make him special operations. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nanosoldier Annoying coding error is annoying Hello Sona. There is a seriously annoying coding error on Antediluvian, so for the sake time, can I adopt your UNSC date you use for Vadam Legacies? I've lost hope in my current one. :Hello again. I couldn't be bothered adding another section but is somewhat related to my message above. Is there a Sangheilian time in AAO? If not, I've already created one for Antediluvian. I'll give an example: 24th Sunfall, Human Attack Ship class C-I Shield, Aurora of Hades, 1st moon, 89th cycle of the 26th Age UNSC translation 24th Day, Frigate Shield, Orbit of Hades, 1st month, 89th year of the 26th century What do you think? Should I make any changes? P.S. This is not Covenant time. :But those are neutral terms for all former Covenant species. I'm talking about official Sangheili time. Besides, if the Covenant timing is still used, I doubt the Sangheili would still use it after the Great Schism. ::Oh. Guess I misread that :P. So my Sangheilian time is good, just change anything related to Covenant time? RE: Your memo Was hoping to catch you on the irk to reply to this, but either you've not been on much the last day or I've just been unlucky. Anyway, I have actually seen the image before, found it on DA a while back; and while I agree that it's good, it just seems too big and empty (as well as canon contradictory) to use in AAO's H-C War article. Thanks for looking out though, me and the other co-authors appreciate it I'm sure; and keep an eye out for more awesome ones, such as the one I've currently commandeered borrowed with permission for my Remnant War page. Thanks again! hi! Hi Sona, Glad to hear from you. Hmm, interested to see that other userpages also don't work. Well, hopefully I'll get it sorted out soon! How have things been on your end? Best wishes, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sona! Congratulations regarding your appointment to the admin team =) I am very pleased to hear. I didn't know! Awesome, awesome; you are a far greater help than I am. Good luck hosting the Annual Awards! We'll talk soon... RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sons and Daughters of Reach As for rebels, I'm actually using The Syndicate in Antediluvian. RE: Obvious sock is obvious I know we've shared concerns over that particular user before on the irk, so all I really need to say is, the slip up we were waiting for, has happened, if only partially :P The layout of Terran MJOLNIR's armour article is very similar to the M14 Powered Assault Armour, with the text largely being paraphrased and shortened. And, while none of this is absolute proof that Terran MJOLNIR is a sock account of the banned-for-plagiarism-of-the-same-article Flash Destiny and whatever his second sock was called, the level of coincidences present here are staggering. Just one example: Flash used to link to a redlink article called 'Titanium-Tungsten'. Terran MJOLNIR links to one called 'Titanium-Carbon'. Remember, he never was that smart. Another; he plagiarised the exact same article, in the exact same style, as the user he is suspected of being a sock of, and the first proved sock by that user :) Not sure how this is going to work; you know he's a sock, I know he's a sock, a lot of circumstantial evidence suggests he's a sock, but nothing absolutely proves it. Thanks for your help, in any case. Annual Awards RE: Phoenix Judgement Re: Hi! Thanks for the help with my article could you send me a page full of those templates. A human character template would be great. Request Alei Hey remember me I messaged you a couple days back. I have a question. I created the character Alei 'Lhenatee but then I found out another person used the same name in one of their post? But I think he posted it first. What should I do? (Here is the link to the page that mentions the name http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Of_Skopje_(Naval_RP).